Fated
by FictionIsReality
Summary: Chustin Soul-Mate AU. Part 2 of 2. Justin finds a way to reveal himself to him newly found soul-mate. T for some mild suggestive content at the end because I'm paranoid about ratings.


**Characters belong to CP Coulter from Dalton. Thanks to the amazing laura4992 for beta-ing and squealing with me over cute soul-mate Chustin :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Justin?" Charlie's voice snapped the British boy back to reality. He quickly pulled the cuff back over his newly marked skin and turned to face his friend - his soul-mate. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Is it someone you know?" Charlie felt his stomach twisting in anxiety.

"Yeah it is." Justin sounded rather breathless and his eyes flicked down to look at the Windsor's black cuff.

Charlie missed the motion of his friend's gaze. "I'll just go then? I'm sure you'll want to go find them."

Justin's brow furrowed in confusion. Charlie's name was inscribed onto his arm so his name must be on Charlie's as well. "Yeah alright, I'll meet you tomorrow morning to work on that project?"

Charlie nodded as he headed out the door. "See you later England!"

Justin dropped onto his bed the moment the door was shut behind the Windsor. If Charlie knew Justin was his soul-mate why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he mentioned it the moment Justin started getting his mark?

Justin tugged the cuff off of his wrist again and examined the swirling letters. Maybe it was a different Charlie Amos? But that didn't explain the strange pull Justin felt to race after Charlie and claim him. It _had_ to be Charlie.

A horrible sensation washed over Justin. What if Charlie was Justin's soul-mate but someone else belonged to Charlie?

There were stories of people who'd been marked by someone who already had a soul-mate. It was hardly spoken of and when someone did bring it up it was in rushed whispers and sympathetic tones. Swallowing hard around the lump that had appeared in his throat, Justin slung his bag over his shoulder and made his was out of the room, heading for the library.

* * *

Charlie traced his finger longingly over the swirled name on his wrist. Justin Bancroft. His heart had been anxiously pounding inside his chest since that morning when he'd glimpsed the black cuff residing snugly on Justin's wrist.

Minutes ago when Justin had looked at the name on his wrist and not turned around and instantly claimed Charlie he'd been afraid his heart was going to stop entirely. He'd reasoned with himself that it was probably a different Justin Bancroft. There has to be at least one more person in the world with that name, Charlie was sure of it.

Tearing his eyes away from the black letters on his skin Charlie reached for his cuff and tugged it back on. He wasn't going to dwell. He was going to put on a pair of sweatpants, go out to the track and run until he couldn't feel the pull telling him to go find Justin; he was going to run until he couldn't breathe.

* * *

Tears were slowly welling in Justin's eyes the more he read. Those who were marked to one who had another mate were called the Fateless. According to the book, it was incredibly rare. The name alone made Justin feel ill.

The Fateless were often quite close to their soul-mate and having a place in the person's life eased the ache enough so they didn't die as one did when their soul-mate was ripped away from them. Instead of dying within a few weeks, they lived on for years. Years of watching their mate exist perfectly with another slowly drove them insane and eventually the Fateless would snap. The result of this insanity varied depending on the person. Most became almost comatose and refused food or water until their body simply gave out. Some decided to take their own life and in two recorded instances, stated the book, they had killed their mates other half and then themselves, driven mad by the sheer exhaustion of ignoring the pull to that other person.

Justin snapped the book shut and launched it against the wall. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face against them, loud sobs tearing themselves from his throat.

Warm arms enveloped him a moment later and Justin snuggled closer to the embrace, not even caring who it was. Long fingers brushed gently through his hair and a soft voice murmured against the top of his head. "Shh honey, it's alright." _Merril_. Justin relaxed even further into the arms around him as he cried.

He heard a gasp that definitely wasn't Merril come from across the small reading area and pulled away from the Hanover girl's comforting arms. Tears blurred his vision but not enough that he couldn't see Spencer and Danny looking at the book Justin had thrown across the room in horror. Merril took one glance at the title and pulled Justin back into her arms, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear.

When Justin's tears subsided several long minutes later Merril reached up and took the book from her mate. "Justin what's this all about?"

The Hanover Prefect hiccupped slightly before answering in a wavering voice. "I, uh, got my mark. I know my soul-mate and he was there when I looked at it. He didn't see it but he knows I've got it. If my name was on him then would've said something."

Danny flopped into a chair. "Why didn't _you_ say something?"

"What if it's a different person with the same name? What if... what if I'm a Fateless?"

Merril smacked his arm. "Justin Bancroft, you are an idiot. He's probably just as terrified to say something as you are. I know how close you two are and when you didn't say anything he probably assumed the same thing you are right now."

Justin looked up. "How do you know who..."

"I can see the way he looks at you when he thinks you aren't looking; he looks at you like he's drowning and you're the very last lifeboat; the way Spence looks at me." Merrill leaned back against her mate as he settled his hands on her waist. "Talk to him. Do the claiming ceremony. If it isn't him then we'll talk but find out for sure first."

Justin nodded. "Okay... How do I..."

Merrill interrupted again. "Just text him. Tell him it's important and you need to see him immediately."

* * *

When Charlie got out of the shower his phone was lit up with two new text messages. One was from nearly two hours ago, just after he'd gone out running.

**Justin: **_Can you come over?_

The next was from just a moment ago.

**Justin: **_Please? Whenever you get this? It's important._

Charlie finished towel drying his hair and pulled on a loose pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Checking his cuff was securely in place, Charlie combed his fingers through his hard and headed down the stairs, his body singing with every step he took toward Justin.

* * *

Justin's breath caught in his throat when knuckles tapped against his door. He called out a quick "come in" and the words sounded strange in his throat.

Charlie entered with a soft smile and holding a plate covered in tin foil. "Kurt made cookies and insisted I bring you some before he'd let me leave. He says congratulations for getting your mark."

Justin smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"Have one and sit." Charlie suggested. "You look like you're going to be sick J."

Justin nodded and took one of the offered cookies, sinking onto his mattress while the Windsor boy dropped down into his desk chair. Justin bit lightly into the cookie and let out a full out moan. "Can Kurt transfer to Hanover?"

Charlie laughed and it seemed to break the tension between the two boys. "You said you needed me to come over because it was important?"

Justin inhaled deeply and nodded. "Really important."

"Okay." Charlie placed the plate on Justin's desk and swiveled back around to face him.

Justin stood and, running every single lesson he'd ever had about claiming rituals through his head, extended his right hand palm down.

Charlie blinked up at him. "Is this... Really?"

Justin nodded and Charlie leapt to his feet and placed his right hand palm down underneath the Hanover's. Swallowing hard, the British boy looked him directly in the eye and whispered "I give you permission to remove my cuff."

Charlie inhaled sharply as his the fingers of his left hand caught the soft fabric of the cuff and tugged it off in one, quick motion and then repeated the other boys words. Justin pulled the cuff off more slowly with his left hand and then raised his eyes to Charlie's face as he flipped his hand palm up, revealing the name tattooed on his skin.

Charlie repeated the motion and glanced down at Justin's wrist, his breath catching in his throat when he saw him own name marked on Justin. He slowly brought their wrists together and whispered softly "Justin Bancroft, I claim you as my mate." Justin repeated the words with Charlie's name.

Charlie leaned down and very lightly brushed his lips against Justin's.

Fire exploded behind his eyes and warm butterflies filled his stomach. The breath was knocked out of him and his wrist tingled pleasantly when he gasped for air. Charlie knew Justin was experiencing the same thing as his mates emotions washed over him for the first time.

When they had both regained the ability to breath Charlie pulled Justin in for a proper kiss, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him tight against him. Justin let out a contented sigh and tangled one hand in Charlie's hair while the other danced over his shoulders and neck.

"I love you." Charlie breathed against his lips.

Justin made a low sound in the back of his throat and Charlie could _feel_ his mates contentment rush through him. "I love you too."

They kissed leisurely for several long minutes, gently exploring each other's mouths before Justin pulled back for air. "So that's what claiming is like."

Charlie shrugged, sure his mate could feel his teasing through their newly formed claim. "Not all it's cracked up to be, is it? Doesn't feel like we've properly claimed each other."

Justin quirked an eyebrow. "You don't feel like you've properly claimed me, huh?"

Charlie shook his head, feeling the playfulness rush through their bond. "Not at all."

His mate leaned forward with a wicked grin and brushed his lips against the sensitive shell of his ear, making him shiver. "Then claim me, Amos." He gave a sharp tug on the waist of Charlie's jeans and moved them in the direction of his bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Feel free to leave some feedback, it'd be very appreciated!**

**~Donna xoxo**


End file.
